The Art of Studying
by Dr FooFoo
Summary: Ferus never knew studying could be so surprising... AnakinFerus


**Title:** The Art of Studying  
**Author:** Dr FooFoo  
**Fandom:** Star Wars: Jedi Quest  
**Pairing:** Ferus/Anakin  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Feedback:** Review or e-mail (in profile)  
**Notes:** Ummm... Spread the Ferus/Anakin love, yay!

* * *

Ferus Olin always studied quietly. He preferred sitting in the library, usually in a corner, and away from other Padawans. Sometimes he relented and allowed Darra to drag him to a study group, where several students stayed up well into the night, chattering about droids and geography and maths, and munching on figda and sipping juma juice. They never seemed to get much work done, though, and Ferus found these sessions somewhat of a waste of time.

Most Padawans seemed to be visual or kinetic learners... All Ferus needed to do to remember something was hear it once, and maybe review it later as a reminder. Because of this, he found that studying by himself often produced the best results.

Presently, he was by himself in the library, moving his head slightly as he listened to music on his datapad and read over a note about ocean depths on Naboo. He was thinking about the class in which he took this particular note, and recalling how Suna Nedir, a rather attractive female Padawan the same age as him, had been giving him eyes all through the lesson. He remembered feeling distinctly embarrassed and escaping the classroom quickly when the bell rang.

Ferus was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Anakin Skywalker sit down at the same table, across from him, until Anakin gave it a sharp shove and the edge rammed Ferus in the stomach. He yelped, then glared when he realised who had caused his discomfort, and gave an apologetic smile to Madame Nu for making noise. Anakin smirked and Ferus turned down the volume on his datapad.

"What's your problem?" he asked almost immediately, saving his files in case he needed to make a quick exit. But Anakin just lazily traced his finger over a scratch in the tabletop.

"There weren't any other tables..." he answered after a while, and Ferus threw a skeptical glance around the room. He counted at least five empty tables.

"Look, Anakin..." he said with a quiet sigh. "I know you don't care about studying, but that doesn't mean no one else does..."

With that, he reached under the table for his bag and shoved his textbook, datapad, and headphones inside quickly. He stood up and was relieved to see that Anakin stayed seated, just giving him a smug little grin. Ferus rolled his eyes and left the library.

His small victory was short-lived, however, because not two minutes in the hallway had passed before Anakin once again appeared, this time beside Ferus, and eating from a bag of nuts of some kind. Ferus tried his best to ignore the other Padawan, but Anakin was smacking his lips in a highly dramatic and distracting way, and Ferus stopped in front of an empty classroom and turned.

"Can I help you with something?" he practically hissed, clenching his jaw at the careless way Anakin overexaggerated a look of surprise. That look quickly turned into a mischievous one, however, and Ferus had a sneaking suspicion that Anakin was up to something... He couldn't tell what it was, though, and frankly, he didn't really care to waste any time finding out.

"Maybe..." Anakin said after a few minutes, and Ferus leaned forward slightly, waiting patiently for an elaboration, but Anakin just stood there smirking, so Ferus eventually gave up and turned to walk down the hall again. Anakin followed.

Ferus decided that ignoring Anakin completely was the best way to get rid of him, so he did just that, purposely taking long routes around gardens and through meditation chambers, hoping Anakin would get bored of walking eventually and run off to annoy someone else. No such luck, however, as Anakin was right on his heels when Ferus turned another corner.

Ducking into a nearby washroom, Ferus figured there was no way Anakin would want to follow him in, so he let out a frustrated sigh when he heard the door opening again behind him. He escaped into a stall, but before he could close and lock the door and hide out doing his homework, Anakin had slipped in after him, and closed the door, himself. He was still smirking slightly, but now he looked a little nervous, and perhaps a tad hopeful. Ferus couldn't imagine why _that_ was, but then Anakin reached out a hand and touched Ferus's chest and Ferus understood in a flash of rather awkward and embarrassing mental images.

He knew he was blushing, but he did his best to hide it and just stammered out, "A-Anakin... What do you think you're doing?"

Anakin wasn't listening, though. He was staring at Ferus's neck and leaning forward. Ferus leaned back, but he could only lean so far in the cramped little stall before his shoulderblades hit hard plastic and he was trapped. He tried to spout out more words -- something about how Anakin was going to get him in trouble if someone else came in, but it only seemed to egg Anakin on, because he leaned forward more, and tilted his head to breathe hotly against Ferus's skin. Ferus swallowed, but didn't really have a choice but to comply... Well, he could fight his way out, he thought, but that would probably be a bad idea.

His hands were clenched into tight fists at his side, and his whole body was tense as Anakin fluidly moved closer and leaned up to press his lips tentatively to Ferus's. Immediately, Ferus's instincts took over, and he pressed into the kiss, tilting his head and letting his hands flatten against the wall of the stall. He didn't dare touch Anakin; encourage him in any way, though he supposed kissing back was encouragement enough.

It was so good though -- it surprised Ferus that he was even thinking that at all, but it was true. It wasn't that he'd never kissed anyone before, because he had, lots of times, but with Anakin, it was different. Anakin seemed shy and Ferus noticed that he'd closed his eyes. This was better, though. Ferus liked being in control of any situation, and for once, Anakin wasn't struggling for that position. Ferus kissed him tenderly, and eventually pulled back, pausing a moment to nibble on his bottom lip lightly.

"That was extremely inappropriate..." Ferus mumbled after several moments of awkward silence, and Anakin's little pout turned into a sly grin. Ferus eyed him warily for a minute, then made a soft noise when Anakin leaned in for another kiss, much more confident and sloppy this time.

Ferus knew it was a bad idea, but he moved against the plastic wall, shifting to slide a thigh between Anakin's knees, and eliciting a rather explicit noise from Anakin. Ferus couldn't help smirking slightly. He must have been mad; lost his head or dillusional from too many long hours of studying. Something, because what they were doing was nothing short of insane -- anyone could walk in at any minute. Ferus had a reputation to protect, and beyond that, this was against the rules in a remarkable way.

A soft whisper of "Do that again" near his ear brought Ferus back to the present, and he flushed hotly. He supposed he should have noticed the signs -- Anakin was always staring at him, and constantly made excuses to talk to him, even if it was just to argue. Ferus had overheard Siri talking to Obi-Wan about a possible weekly study session, and now Ferus couldn't help thinking that Anakin might have had something to do with that.

Anakin moved, then, quickly and unexpectedly shifting so Ferus was pressed against the opposite wall. He, Anakin, looked as if he was considering something, but then he just leaned in and nibbled roughly on Ferus's lip. Ferus heard someone purr and it wasn't until Anakin snickered quietly that Ferus realised it was coming from his own throat. He didn't know what to say, so he just stayed silent and allowed Anakin to continue with this ridiculous situation, which he did, with great enthusiasm.

"Anakin..." Ferus said after a while, and carefully put a hand on one of his fellow Padawan's shoulders. "What are we doing?"

Anakin's eyes stared a hole in Ferus's face, making his skin feel even hotter than before. "Making out in the bathroom..." Anakin answered simply, and Ferus was going to add more and maybe ask Anakin to expand on that statement a little, but he realised there really wasn't anything else to say, so he kissed Anakin again.

Ferus hadn't meant for things to get this far -- rubbing and grinding and snogging like it was going out of style -- actually, he hadn't meant for any of this to happen at all. But it was, and now that it had started, Ferus didn't think there was really any way for him to stop it. He hadn't anticipated it to take effect on certain other parts of his body, however, so when he felt his trousers getting a bit tight, he, needless to say, nearly freaked out. He pushed on Anakin's chest and stood against the wall, panting.

"What?" Anakin demanded, trying to frown but only really managing a pout. He was panting, too, and touching Ferus absently; fingering the front of his tunic and stroking his arms and hands. He looked, frankly, thoroughly mussed, and Ferus felt himself blush again. He made a mental note to work on controlling that particular impulse in the future, but for now, he just waited, willing the tent in his trousers to go down. Then Anakin noticed.

"That's a problem..." he murmured, and Ferus hated that he sounded so laid back about all this. This was a disaster! A problematic situation that Ferus wished he'd never let get so out of control, but Anakin didn't seem to mind. Anakin had started it, though, technically, so it was no wonder he looked so amused. Ferus's nostrils flared slightly and he raised one eyebrow.

"Not really..." he started, then hastily added, "I have to go to class."

Apparently it wouldn't be that easy to escape Anakin's wrath, however, because he rubbed his crotch on Ferus's thigh, slowly on purpose, and Ferus bit his lip before he let out what he knew would be some rather embarrassing noises. It was odd that at a time like this, Ferus was worried about embarrassing himself... Anakin was the one who had taken a risk and kissed him, after all. For all he knew, Ferus could tell every Padawan at the Temple about this little incident, and then Anakin would be the embarrassed one.

But, Ferus thought, that would kind of implicate himself, as well, and besides, knowing Anakin, he'd probably gloat about it; brag that he'd reduced Ferus Olin, popular, smart, top-of-the-class student, to whimpers on the floor of a bathroom stall. Personally, Ferus didn't really like the thought of that hanging over his head, so he stayed put and didn't mention anything about blackmail.

Anakin seemed to accept this as an invitation, and pressed into Ferus again, using his knee as somewhat of a weapon as he dug it into Ferus's thigh and kissed him aggressively.

Honestly, Ferus didn't generally have a problem with making out with Anakin in a washroom, despite how unexpected and wrong on so many levels it was... It was nice, actually, and Ferus would probably try and contact Anakin later and set up a time for those prospective study sessions. But right now, Ferus had a definite problem, because he realised with sudden and painful certainty that they weren't alone.

The sound of the outer-most door opening and closing seemed to alert Anakin to that fact, too, and he stopped all movement and stood uncomfortably close to Ferus, focusing on the wall and listening for any sign of who the stranger might be.

"Fierfek...!" Anakin hissed, and Ferus took a few moments to wonder what the hell that meant before realising it was probably a swear word. Ferus heard the shuffling of feet and then the soft hiss of a zipper being undone. He waited patiently for a few more minutes, and tried not to think about the fact that Anakin's body was still pressed completely flush against his own.

As soon as he heard the door open and swing shut again, Ferus relaxed, but Anakin looked positively distraught. Ferus raised an eyebrow.

"That was Tru..." Anakin said quickly, and let go of Ferus to stand up and straighten the front of his tunic. Ferus decided not to ask how Anakin knew that, and instead busied himself with trying to distract Anakin from leaving. It was odd, he thought, that he'd been so desperately trying to get away from Anakin earlier, and now he was doing everything he could to keep him right where he was.

But to no avail. Anakin pushed Ferus's hands away gently, and shot him a coy glance before escaping out of the stall with a smirk. Ferus waited for the sound of the outer door swinging shut before standing up and patting at his own tunic. He pressed down a wrinkle, then reached down to pick up his bag from the dusty floor.

Ferus wasn't exactly sure what had happened just then, but he knew one thing: it would no doubtedly happen again. All he had to do now was wait.

... The end... o.o


End file.
